


Occupational Hazards

by elevenoclock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenoclock/pseuds/elevenoclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is out of his league, Danny is surprisingly knowledgeable, Kono and Chin are amused, and baby Night Furies are adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational Hazards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hllangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/gifts).



> A few days ago, I started writing a "How to Train Your Dragon" fic. This is not that story.
> 
> This is for Hannah on her birthday, because I know you like Steve and Danny, and you also like dragons, so the three together should be awesome, right? Disclaimer: I don't speak Hawaiian. I don't even watch H50. Everything I know about this show and the language came from Wikipedia and from wehewehe.org/.

The islands of Hawai’i had never been known for their dragon breeds, although a few notable species had been recorded there in ancient times. The locals told stories of the great ones, the swift Wai Naheka and the fierce Ahi Hanu who was said to live in the deep earth beneath Mauna Loa. But no one on the Islands had seen a dragon in almost fifty years, and knowledge of them had all but passed into legend among the locals.

So when Steve fell into a crate in a warehouse after been shoved there by a goon who was twice his size, he paid absolutely no attention to the large black stone that hit the ground and spun out to his feet.

Said goon stopped in his tracks, eyes wide with something that was either fear or shock. Steve took the opportunity to pull his gun and fire, and the goon collapsed.

An anonymous tip had led them to the warehouse of a suspected smuggler. While they’d seen a lot of shady activity, there had been no sign of anything actually being smuggled. There had, however, been a lot of beefy guys with guns, one of which had caught Kono and Danny trying to sneak into the warehouse office. Needless to say, that hadn’t ended well for the beefy guys with guns.

Steve cracked his neck, shaking out the soreness from being hit too many times by fists the size of his head. “Clear on the west end,” he said into his radio.

“Clear on the east,” Kono replied. “Danny’s heading your way, said he found some pretty interesting papers and wanted to show ‘em to you. Any sign of whatever they were smuggling?”

Steve looked at the guy he’d shot, and then at the black stone at his feet. The sight of it had stopped the goon dead in his tracks, but it didn’t look like anything special to him. “Maybe,” he said. “I’ll letcha know.”

He knelt down to study the rock. It was a little over a foot from end to end and looked, to be honest, like a giant jelly bean. But the stone itself was… curious. Steve had never seen anything like it; the surface was black until the light hit it, when it burst into swirls of color, like oil smears. 

It looked like it would be cool and glassy to the touch, Steve thought. He reached out to pick it up.

“Jesus Christ, don’t touch that!” Danny shouted, catching sight of him.

Steve laid a hand on the stone just as Danny yelled, then yelped himself as a static shock raced up his arm. “It zapped me!” he cried.

Danny’s face was pale. “Oh, god, you idiot.” He started to close the distance between them, but then stopped short a few feet away.

The stone was still sitting there, so Steve went to grab it again. This time, there was no shock, and he picked it up easily, standing to face Danny. The surface wasn’t cool and smooth at all, but instead was warm, like it had been in an oven, and gritty like a seashell. “I think it’s some kind of precious stone,” Steve said, “but it’s not like anything I’ve ever seen.”

“Precious,” Danny managed. “Yeah. Um.” He swallowed, looking back and forth between the rock in Steve’s hand, and Steve himself.

The look on Danny’s face didn’t worry Steve as much as the fact that he wasn’t yelling anymore. “What?” he asked.

“You really have no idea what that is,” Danny said.

It wasn’t a question, but Steve shook his head anyways. “Not a clue.”

Footsteps announced that Chin and Kono were coming, and Danny’s shoulders tightened. “You should, uh, probably hide that,” he said.

“Why?”

Danny grimaced. “Seriously, if you’re going to listen to me once in your life, now’s the time,” he said. “Grab something and cover that up before anyone sees it.”

Something about Danny’s tone made Steve believe him, and he quickly glanced around. The crate that the rock had fallen from was filled with feathers and soft blankets, which the rock had obviously been cocooned in before Steve’s fall had shaken it loose, and he grabbed one of these to cover the rock just as the two cousins turned the corner.

“HPD is on their way,” Chin announced. “These guys had enough illegal firearms to power a small nation, and every single one of them were probably here on fake passports. Still no idea what they were here for, though.”

“Governor’s gonna be mad that we didn’t get anything,” Kono added. 

“Oh, we got something,” Danny muttered.

Kono gave him a curious look, but he shook his head and mouthed ‘later’ as the HPD officers arrived. 

It only took a few minutes for the 5-0 team to turn the scene over to the police, which was probably for the best; Steve had a feeling that Danny was going to pass out or hit someone if they had to stay any longer, judging by how tense he was. 

“So what’s up?” Kono asked as they headed for the cars.

Danny shook his head again. “Not here,” he said. “Steve, your house?”

“Why not the office?” Steve asked.

“What’s going on?” Chin asked at the same time.

Danny just signed and rubbed his temples. “Go to Steve’s house,” he said. “No, don’t ask questions. Just go. You,” he said, pointing to Steve, “just be quiet and let me drive, and don’t you dare let go of what you’re holding.”

Kono and Chin’s eyes flew to the bundle in Steve’s arms, but they wisely kept quiet and headed for their car. Steve slid into the passenger seat under Danny’s glare and let Danny drive them in silence.

The house was empty when they arrived, but that didn’t stop Danny from checking every room and the lanai, just in case. 

“You’re acting paranoid,” Steve pointed out when Danny returned to join them in the kitchen.

“Yes, Steven, that’s because I am paranoid,” Danny responded. “And you would be, too, if you had the slightest clue of what you’re holding.”

“You gonna explain bra?” Chin asked.

Danny sighed again, this time resigned. “Steve, show ‘em.”

Steve hesitated, then set the rock down on the table. He pulled the blanket off, frowning at the sight of it. “It was shinier earlier,” he said. The rock had turned dull, and only the faintest swirls of color could be seen in the sunlight that came in through the windows.

Chin gasped. Kono frowned, confused. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Chin asked in a whisper.

“Yeah,” Danny said grimly. “And Steven here, in his infinite wisdom, went ahead and touched it.”

Chin’s face went the same shade as Danny’s.

“What?” Kono asked. “What is it? Looks like a rock.” Steve looked equally clueless.

“That,” Danny said slowly, “is an egg.”

Kono and Steve blinked.

“A mo’o egg,” Chin said reverently. “Never thought I’d see one in my lifetime.”

“Mo’o are just stories that parents tell to scare their kids, cuz,” Kono pointed out. “There aren’t any on the Islands.”

Steve just looked more confused. “What’s a mo’o?” he asked. “This doesn’t look anything like an egg.”

“The mo’o is…” Chin began.

“It’s a dragon,” Danny interrupted. He sat down heavily in a chair, putting his head in his hand. “Only you, Steve, would find a goddamned dragon egg in the middle of a warehouse, and then go ahead and _bond_ with it.”

“Dragon?” Steve asked. “I thought they were only in Europe and, I don’t know, China. There are no dragons in Hawaii, like Kono said.” He paused, and then the last part of Danny’s explanation caught up with him. “Wait, _bonded_?”

“Yes, bonded.” Danny didn’t bother to look up. “The Governor is going to kill us. First dragon egg on the Islands in half a century, and it’s bonded to some Neanderthal with a fetish for exploding things.”

“Hey!” Steve straightened.

“Guys,” Kono said, cutting off the brewing argument. “It’s moving.”

Four pairs of eyes went to the table. The egg was sitting on the blanket and, like Kono said, moving ever so slightly back and forth.

“What’s happening?” Steve said.

Danny wanted to laugh at the look on his partner’s face; for once, Steve was totally out of his league. But he had no idea what was going on either, and grudgingly admitted this fact.

“I thought you were the dragon expert,” Steve said.

“I’m not an expert,” Danny said. “But there are a couple of dragons in New York. The Bronx zoo has a Gronkle and Changewing, and two Flamehuffer’s that they’re trying to mate. I took Grace a few years ago, they had a big exhibit about dragon eggs.”

The egg rocked again, harder this time.

“I think it’s hatching,” Kono said.

As if in response, a crack appeared along the black surface. Everyone jumped at the sound. Then another crack formed a second later. The egg shook, rolling onto its side. 

A nose pushed through one of the cracks, followed by two big, yellow eyes. The head was next, and then a long, sinuous body pulled itself from the shell, sleek and black like the egg itself. 

“That’s not a kama'āina mo’o,” Chin said.

“How would you know if it’s native or not?” Danny asked. He bent over to look at it. “Doesn’t look like any species I’ve ever seen or read about.”

The dragon made a squeak, falling over on its new legs. It looked around at the four humans, studying each of them, before finally settling its gaze on Steve. With a chirp, it pushed itself back up, and clumsily made its way across the table in his direction.

“It’s so cute,” Kono said.

“It’s staring at me,” Steve responded.

“You bonded with it,” Danny said. “The dragon picks its human partner while it’s in the shell. You touched it, it accepted your touch. Haven’t you ever read the _Chronicles of Berk_?”

“I wasn’t exactly a big reader as a kid,” Steve pointed out. “What do I do?”

“Pick it up,” Danny said.

Steve looked panicked. “What?”

“Pick it up,” Danny repeated. “It’s trying to get closer to you.”

The dragon was at the edge of the table now, staring mournfully at Steve across the space that separated them. It wriggled its entire body, shaking free long, delicate wings, which it beat ineffectually for a few seconds before giving up and making a low, sad noise.

“It’ll bite me,” Steve said.

“Are you really afraid of a lizard the size of a football?” Danny asked. “Besides, it doesn’t even have any teeth yet, look at it.”

“No teeth,” Chin said, suddenly.

“What?”

Chin looked at Danny, then at Kono and Steve. “A black dragon with no teeth. You’ve read the _Chronicles of Berk_ , right?”

Kono nodded, slowly. “When I was a kid, sure, who didn’t?”

“Me,” Steve pointed out.

“Oh no,” Danny said, straightening. “You don’t think this is…”

“Well, it’s not like any species I’ve ever seen,” Chin stated.

“Yeah, but there’s been, I don’t know, maybe three bonded Night Fury’s since humans and dragons first started living together five hundred years ago,” Danny said. 

Now Steve looked surprised. “A Night Fury?” he asked. “Even I’ve heard of those.”

The dragon, whether upset at being ignored or upset that it wasn’t being picked up, chose that moment to launch itself off the table, wings spread wide. Steve barely caught it before it started falling.

With a triumphant chirp, the dragon latched tiny claws into Steve’s shirt and started purring.

Kono looked unusually sappy. “It’s adorable,” she said.

“It’s a deadly killer,” Steve responded.

“Nah, it’s just a baby,” Kono said, reaching out to pet it.

The dragon turned narrowed eyes on her, hissing and curling closer to Steve’s body. Kono yanked her hand away, just shy of getting nipped on the fingers by a mouth suddenly full of tiny pointed teeth.

“I thought it was toothless!” she shouted.

“Hey, that’s a good name for it,” Steve said.

“No,” Danny said. “No. You are not naming your Night Fury ‘Toothless’. Really, we have got to get you a copy of the _Chronicles of Berk_.”

Chin and Kono snickered. 

“Well it needs a name,” Steve said. “Also, a nail file. Ow.” He winced, pulling the dragon off of his shirt and holding it up in front of him. A grumbling sound filled the kitchen. “And maybe food?”

“Fish,” Kono said. “I remember that part from the _Chronicles_. The Viking boy tamed the first Night Fury with a basket of fish.”

“I have a mahi-mahi that I was going to grill tonight,” Steve said. 

“Excellent,” Kono said, already moving to root through the fridge. 

The dragon devoured half of the fish the second it was set down on the table, glancing up at Steve in between bites as though to make sure he was still there.

“He’s pretty awesome,” Danny admitted. “Grace is going to flip out when she finds out that you have a pet dragon.”

“So we’re gonna let people know?” Chin asked.

Steve shrugged. “Can’t exactly keep it a secret,” he said. “Besides, how big do these things get?”

Chin and Danny shrugged. “Big enough to ride,” Danny said. His eyes widened. “Crap. I just realized that Steve McGarrett now has dragon that can fly and shoot fireballs from its mouth as a pet. O’ahu—no, the _world_ —is doomed.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Steve said, grinning at the realization. “You have bigger things to worry about, anyways. Like how to tell the Governor about this.”

“Me?” Danny said. “I’m not telling the Governor anything. That’s all you, dragon boy.”

“Speaking of,” Chin pointed out, “someone is going to notice that we’re gone, soon enough. We should probably head back to headquarters.”

“I can’t just leave him here,” Steve pointed out. The fish was down to scale and bone from where the tiny dragon had picked it clean, and the dragon had settled down to groom itself. “And you can’t leave me alone here with him! I’ll probably kill him!” He looked at Danny, pleading.

“And you think I’m capable of helping you keep a dragon alive?” Danny asked.

“Better you than me, bra,” Chin said, grinning. “Kono and I will head back to HQ, you two figure out some way to keep that thing safe, and give the Governor a call.”

Danny sighed. “I don’t deserve this,” he said.

The dragon looked up at him, chirping. 

“You’re not helping,” Danny said, pointing at it.

Kono and Chin waved goodbye, Kono looking longingly at the dragon as she walked out the door.

“Beer?” Steve asked once they were gone.

“God, yes,” Danny responded.

They sipped in silence for a few minutes, watching the dragon explore the kitchen table, getting tangled in the blanket and pushing bits of its shell around. Its long tail followed behind it, swishing back and forth like a cat’s. 

“I can’t raise a dragon,” Steve said suddenly. “Dragons are for, like, royalty and rich people. I don’t know the first thing about them.”

“The first thing,” Danny said, “is probably to pick it up before it tries to tempt gravity again.” Sure enough, the dragon was eyeing Steve again, and flexing his wings.

Steve quickly scooped him up, cradling it like a baby in one arm and holding his beer in the other.

“And you should probably name him,” Danny added, grabbing his own beer and heading for the couch. 

“You already vetoed my name choice,” Steve reminded him.

“That’s because your choice was a terrible one,” Danny said, slumping onto the couch, exhausted.

Steve sat down next to him, propping his feet up on the table and letting the dragon settle onto his lap. “What about Killer?” he asked.

Danny groaned.

“Kidding, geeze,” Steve laughed. “What about Pō? It means ‘night’, and he is a Night Fury, isn’t he?”

“Pretty sure he is,” Danny said. “No other dragon I’ve ever heard of that’s pitch black with retractable teeth. Pō, I like that.”

Steve scratched the dragon under the chin, getting a purr of delight in response. “What do you say, little dragon? Pō work for you?”

As though it understood him, the dragon made another chirp.

“There you go,” Steve said.

Danny was watching the dragon—Pō, now—with a longing look, but glanced up at Steve’s words. “Yeah, there you go,” he said. He sounded quieter than usual.

“You can pet him, you know,” Steve said.

“And get my finger bitten off like Kono almost did?” Danny forced a grin. “Nah, I’ll pass.”

“Go on,” Steve said. “He won’t bite. Will you, Pō?”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t understand you,” Danny said, but he started to reach his hand out anyways.

Pō growled when Danny’s hand was a few inches from his face. Danny froze, but the dragon didn’t lunge for him, so Danny inched forward again, pausing with his fingers almost touching the dragon’s head. Pō watched him for a moment, studying him with yellow eyes that seemed too intelligent for an animal. Then, he leaned forward, closing the distance until Danny’s fingers were rubbing against the scales on his head.

Steve grinned, and Danny looked awed. 

With a purr, Pō tilted his head, and Danny took the invitation to scratch his chin the way Steve had been a moment before.

“He likes you,” Steve said. “Which is good, because I’m totally going to need your help with raising him.”

“When did I sign on to help you play house with a dragon?” 

Steve laughed. “I’ll call the Governor if you agree to help me out with him,” he bribed.

“You’ll call the Governor even if I don’t agree,” Danny pointed out, “because I’m not the one who managed to get a Night Fury attached to him.”

“Point,” Steve said. He glanced down at Pō, who was sprawled boneless with half of his body on Steve’s leg, and the other half on Danny’s. “But he seems pretty attached to you right now.”

“Great,” Danny said, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling nonetheless. 

“So you’ll help?” Steve asked.

Danny shrugged. “I guess,” he said. “Can’t be harder than raising a daughter. But you better not go and teach him any of your bad habits.”

“Deal,” Steve said, a bit too quickly.

Danny squinted at him, not fully trusting the response, and then leaned back against the couch and exhaled. He could feel the warm breath of the dragon against his fingers. “Not bad, for a day’s work,” he said.

Steve looked over at Danny and smiled. “Yeah, not bad,” he said, leaning back and passing Danny his beer.

Pō chirped in agreement before closing his eyes.


End file.
